On parie ?
by x-Not-A-Princess-x
Summary: Il suffit quelquefois d'un pari idiot pour en entraîner d'autres... Et finalement, l'impossible arrrive. Mais où s'arrêter ? 'HPDM'
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Mardi 28 novembre, parc de Poudlard, 9h****41**

Le soleil faisait timidement son apparition dans le parc de Poudlard. Jouant à cache-cache avec les nuages, il suffisait néanmoins à rendre l'air ambiant tiède.

Profitant certainement des derniers rayons de l'année, les élèves s'étaient répartis dans l'herbe, certains pour s'amuser, d'autres pour travailler.

C'était bien sûr le cas d'Hermione Granger. Mais ses deux amis, Ronald Weasley et le célèbre Harry Potter en avaient décidé autrement.

- Mione, c'est quoi ce que t'as dans les mains ?

- Ceci est ce que l'on appelle un livre… Je sais bien que tu n'en as jamais utilisé, Ron, mais cela sert à s'instruire et tu en aurais bien besoin…

Ron, médusé, regarda fixement Hermione, cherchant une répartie. Il ne put que balbutier, et quelques sons inaudibles sortirent de sa gorge. Harry ne put se retenir de rire.

- Harry, tu ferais bien de réviser toi aussi. Cette après-midi on a une interrogation en potion. Une épreuve écrite de 15 minute puis la préparation d'une potion de…

- Oh, ça va, Hermione. On pourra réviser entre midi. N'est-ce pas Ron ?

Choisissant ce moment pour reprendre ses esprits, il bomba le torse autant qu'il le pouvait, et dit d'une voix qui se voulait orgueilleuse :

- De toute façon, je n'ai pas besoin de réviser moi. Un bon sorcier, c'est aussi quelqu'un qui sait improviser lors des situations critiques. Et ça, Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses le faire…

Piquée à vif, la brillante élève de Gryffondor haussa le ton, et posant son livre, s'approchant de Ron.

- Ah oui, je ne sais pas improviser ? Tu sais, tu ne révises pas tout simplement car que tu révises ou non tu sais que tu vas avoir une mauvaise note !

- Miss Je-Sais-Tout, si je ne révise pas, c'est parce que j'ai confiance en mes talents de sorciers et que je préfère profiter des quelques heures de liberté que l'on a plutôt que de lire des bouquins ennuyeux !

- Je pense simplement que tu ne sais pas réviser… Le travail ne se compte pas en heures. Le tout, c'est d'être efficace, d'apprendre les choses importantes et de retenir parfaitement ce qui doit l'être. Et ça, tu n'en es pas capable, ce qui explique certaines de tes notes…

De plus en plus énervé, Ron chercha quoi répondre aux attaques de la jeune fille. Finalement, une idée lui vint. Elle allait voir qui était le plus intelligent des deux.

- Si tu es si sûre de toi, je te propose un pari…

- Un pari ? Quel pari ? Celui que je vais, une fois de plus, avoir une meilleure note que toi à ce contrôle ?

- Bonne idée… On parie que je vais te battre à cette interro !

Hermione sembla réfléchir un moment. Ses paroles avaient dépassé sa pensée, elle avait été prétentieuse. Mais maintenant qu'elle avait amené la discussion à ce point, elle ne pouvait plus reculer. Hésitant encore un peu, elle annonça à Ron :

- D'accord… Mais pour cela tu ferais quand même bien de réviser…

- Oui, je vais te montrer que je peux réviser correctement. Mais toi, tu as assez révisé ce matin. Alors à partir de maintenant, tu n'as plus le droit de réviser pour l'interro de potion. Pari tenu ?

Ron tendit la main vers Hermione, qui la serra en déclarant :

- Pari tenu !

De son côté, Harry, qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion, esquissa un sourire, secoua la tête et la prit entre ses mains. Ron allait réviser et Hermione s'amuser… Le monde tournait décidément à l'envers…

**Quelques jours plus tar****d, salle commune des gryffondors, 20h29**

Finalement, l'interro était bien plus difficile que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé. Hermione obtint une meilleure note que Ron, ce qui l'horripila au plus haut point. Mais ce pari avait eu le mérite d'en lancer d'autres, sur des sujets tous différents, et même Harry s'était pris au jeu.

Le dernier pari avait été lancé à Hermione par Harry. La jeune fille devait se maquiller, se coiffer, bref, se rendre la plus belle possible, et traverser la salle commune des gryffondors. Pour gagner son pari, cinq garçons devaient se retourner sur son passage. Et c'est ce qui arriva… Le garçon le plus impressionné était certainement Ron, totalement absorbé par la jolie gryffondor.

Arrivant à la hauteur de Harry, Hermione se pencha à son oreille et murmura :

- On parie que tu n'arriveras pas à séduire Malfoy ?


	2. Le plan

**Chapitre 1**

**Le plan**

**Vendredi 8 décembre, dortoir des garçons, 22h13**

- Tu es complètement fou d'avoir accepté ce pari…

- Tu crois que j'avais le choix ? J'ai poussé Hermione à en mettre plein la vue à tous les gryffondors… Et puis c'est une question d'honneur, Ron…

- Honneur ou pas, tu aurais du refuser, Harry ! Malfoy ne va pas te louper… Si tu le dragues ou même si tu lui dis « bonjour » il va se faire un plaisir de te rabaisser !

- Tu as raison mais… Je ne suis plus vraiment à ça prêt… Malfoy me déteste, il se fout de moi tout le temps, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… Et puis imagine, si jamais ce connard est homosexuel… Ca serait marrant de le chauffer et puis de le laisser remuer ses pensées salaces tout seul, non ?

- Mouais… Si tu le dis… Enfin, moi je pense surtout que tu vas te prendre la honte de ta vie. Après ça, ne m'en veux pas si je fais semblant de ne pas te connaître…

Harry balança un oreiller à Ron, puis se retourna dans son lit pour éviter toute discussion. Il se mit alors un chercher un plan pour gagner son pari…

Il avait de bonnes idées, des arguments, et il savait comment atteindre le cœur des gens. Mais il y avait un énorme bémol dans son plan si bien ficelé : Malfoy, son ennemi de toujours, n'avait pas de cœur…

Désespéré, Harry s'endormit, maudissant Hermione et lui-même pour ce pari stupide.

**Le lendemain, ****grande salle, 12h07**

Entre deux bouchées, Harry jetait des coups d'œil vers Malfoy.

Harry était un gryffondor.

Malfoy était un serpentard.

Cette simple différence suffisait à ôter, à première vue, toute chance pour Harry de réussir son pari. Hermione, remarquant les regards que son ami osait du côté des verts et blancs, sourit et lança d'une voix moqueuse :

- Alors, tu cherches à voir si l'élu de ton cœur partage ton attirance ?

Harry jeta à la jeune fille un regard plus noir que ses propres cheveux. Elle arrêta ses railleries quelques secondes, puis son espièglerie reprit le dessus.

- Oh, c'est bon, Harry, je ne t'ai pas obligé à accepter le pari…

- Peut être, mais personne n'a refusé aucun pari depuis que l'on en fait… Et je ne serais pas le premier !

Ron s'interposa dans la conversation :

- Harry a un sens de l'honneur assez con…séquent.

Hermione éclata de rire à la remarque de Ron, fier de lui. Harry se renfrogna encore plus. Les fous rires provenant de la table des gryffondors attirèrent l'attention de Malfoy, qui se retourna de leur côté.

Ron, toujours aussi moqueur, ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

- Tiens, ton amoureux vient enfin de te remarquer… Fais lui un beau sourire !

Harry, ne finissant pas son assiette, se leva de table et rejoignit le dortoir. Il sortit de sous son lit le parchemin sur lequel il avait noté le plan destiné à séduire Malfoy.

Après avoir peaufiné tout ça, il entendit quelqu'un s'introduire dans le dortoir. Cachant rapidement le parchemin sous son matelas, il leva la tête et aperçut Ron.

Se dernier ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Harry l'en empêcha.

- Oui, je sais que je n'aurais pas dû accepter ce pari… Si tu es venu pour me dire ça, tu peux partir…

- Harry, calme-toi… Excuse-moi de m'être foutu de toi à midi, mais Hermione était tellement amusée par la situation et…

- Et tu as cherché à l'impressionner, comme d'habitude… Evite de le faire en faisant des jeux de mots sur moi, la prochaine fois !

- Oui… Promis… Bon, en attendant, puisque tu es décidé à gagner ce pari, je vais t'aider si tu veux.

Harry regarda son ami, cherchant un sourire moqueur ou un regard amusé. Mais Ron semblais sérieux, et réellement dévoué pour l'aider. Alors le garçon aux cheveux noirs sortit le plan qu'il avait élaboré, et le montra au rouquin.

- Voilà, un plan en plusieurs étapes pour séduire Malfoy…

- Je te souhaite bien du courage…

Harry soupira, alors Ron s'excusa.

- C'est bon, j'ai dit que je t'aiderais, je vais le faire…

- Bon, déjà première étape, tenter une approche… Malfoy et moi, on se déteste. Il faut que, par hasard, je me retrouve seul avec lui un moment, et que je me montre amical. Si il répond positivement, on peut passer à l'étape 2…

Ron fit une moue dubitative, et demanda, perplexe :

- Et tu penses vraiment que Malfoy va parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec toi, comme ça, après tous les sales coups que vous vous êtes faits ?

- Je ne me fais pas d'illusion, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien… Je t'explique vite fait les autres étapes, et après je m'y mets parce que ce n'est pas gagné…

- Tu as raison… Et tu ne pourrais pas utiliser une potion pour obliger le blondinet à être un peu plus sympa avec toi ?

- Ce serait tricher, et je déteste ça. Seuls les gens comme Malfoy, justement, utilisent ce genre de tactiques. Bon, reprenons mon plan. Si j'arrive à ce qu'il ne me déteste plus, l'étape suivante est de devenir son pote. Ca, c'est déjà plus difficile… Je pense faire une petite enquête sur lui, pour trouver des points communs entre lui et moi.

- Tu penses vraiment avoir des points communs avec ce… serpentard ?

- On ne sait jamais… Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux toujours m'intéresser à ce qu'il aime, et me rapprocher de lui de cette façon. Il faut que je trouve le type de mec qui lui plaît, et devenir un gars cool à ses yeux…

- Harry, tu es un gryffondor, tu es son ennemi de toujours, même si vous avez des points communs, il ne va pas te tomber dans les bras comme ça…

Harry savait que Ron avait raison. Mais il voulait tenter le coup. Il réfléchirait plus tard aux paroles de Ron. Pour l'instant, il allait lui exposer la suite de son plan.

- Une fois que Malfoy ne me considère plus un ennemi, et qu'il me considère comme un mec sympa, je peux passer à l'étape de la séduction. Pas mal de filles veulent sortir avec moi, quelques garçons aussi, pourquoi pas Malfoy ?

- Je doute que tu sois son idéal masculin… En plus, si il est hétéro…

- Ecoute, Ron, je sais que c'est presque impossible, mais essaye de me soutenir quand même ! Et puis, il a 17 ans, son corps ne réagit pas forcément comme sa tête ou son cœur… Alors il reste une petite chance !

- Si tu le dis… Et l'étape d'après ?

- Une fois qu'il me désire, je vais m'éloigner un peu de lui. Je trouverai bien quelqu'un qui sera attiré par moi, et je pourrais rendre Malfoy jaloux. C'est quitte ou double : soit il lâche l'affaire, soit il est encore plus accro à moi.

- En considérant qu'il le soit au départ…

- Ron !

- Excuse-moi… Donc tu comptes te faire désirer, te rendre inaccessible pour que Malfoy ait encore plus envie de te séduire… Pas bête… C'est bien le genre de ce crétin de vouloir ce qu'il ne peut pas avoir !

- Exactement ! Et ce crétin, comme tu dis, ne pourra pas résister à un mec célèbre et adulé qui lui a filé entre les pattes…

- Et il va vouloir te mettre dans son lit… Harry, tu comptes aller jusqu'où avec Malfoy ?

Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas pensé à ça. Séduire Malfoy… C'était lui donner envie de lui, le rendre accro… Mais si il y arrivait, comment arrêter ce jeu ? Et où s'arrêter ? Le gryffondor laissa cette question de côté, et se dit qu'il verrait bien en temps voulu, quand il aurait séduit le serpentard.

Encore fallait-il séduire Malfoy…


	3. Briser la glace

**Chapitre 2**

**Briser la glace**

**Lundi 12 décembre, cachots, 15h20**

Par hasard, la veille, Harry avait aperçu une scène qui lui avait donné l'occasion de réaliser son plan…

En effet, Rusard avait vu un garçon, blond, tenter de jeter un sort à une gryffondor de première année, qui lui avait dit d'aller se faire voir. Le concierge, trop heureux d'avoir coincé un élève, lui avait attribué deux heures de colle à effectuer le lendemain, durant les deux heures de libre qu'il avait de 13h30 à 15h30. Rusard avait précisé à Malfoy d'amener ses livres de potion, et de le retrouver aux cachots. Caché derrière une statue, Harry avait été témoin de toute la scène. Et alors, une idée avait germée.

Harry regarda sa montre. Il lui restait moins de dix minutes avant que Malfoy ne sorte de la pièce devant laquelle se trouvait Harry, là où le jeune serpentard devait classer des fioles par nombre d'ingrédients qu'elles contenaient. Pendant ce temps, le gryffondor se répétait son plan.

« Quand je le vois sortir, je marche, tête baissée, perdu dans mes pensées et je le bouscule pour faire tomber les livres qu'il tient. Après, j'essaye de me montrer poli et gentil… Et il ne reste plus qu'à croiser les doigts… »

Après s'être répété tout cela plusieurs fois, Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il mit alors son plan à exécution. Lorsqu'il percuta Malfoy, ses livres de potion tombèrent sur le sol.

- Potter, tu ne fais donc jamais attention ?

- Oh, excuse-moi, Malfoy, je ne t'avais pas vu… Je vais t'aider à ramasser tes livres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ?

- Non, pas du tout, je…

- Ah, Potter, j'ai compris. Tu as enfin admis que tu aurais mieux fait d'aller à Serpentard, et tu reconnais la supériorité des élèves de notre maison…

Devant l'air narquois et hautain de Malfoy, Harry ne put contenir son exaspération. Tentant de se maîtriser, il lança tout de même au serpentard :

- Je préfère encore mourir que te laisser croire que ta maison est supérieure aux autres !

Se calmant un peu, il reprit d'un ton réfléchi et aimable :

- Tu sais, je pense que les blagues et les insultes, ça va un moment, mais au final, Malfoy, rien ne nous pousse à être ennemis… La haine que l'on a l'un envers l'autre n'est pas fondée ! Pourquoi ne pas enterrer la hache de guerre ? Ca montrerait le bon exemple à de nombreuses personnes, et…

- Plutôt crever !

C'est sur ces mots que Malfoy ramassa ses livres, et rejoignit sa salle commune.

**Mardi 13 décembre, ****salle commune de Gryffondor, 10h59**

- Harry, arrête de réfléchir à un plan, c'est IM-PO-SSI-BLE !

- Ron a raison. Malfoy n'acceptera jamais ne serait-ce que de t'ignorer ! Abandonne ce pari, admet que j'ai gagné !

Cela faisait près d'une heure que Harry cherchait un autre moyen de convaincre Malfoy de ne plus être son ennemi. S'il arrivait à ça, ce serait déjà une extraordinaire performance… Pour ne pas dire un miracle.

- Hermione, tu m'as lancé ce pari, je le tiendrai jusqu'au bout ! Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen ! Seulement, il faut juste que…

Il fut interrompu par deux gryffondors qui entrèrent dans la salle, visiblement énervés. Hermione se leva, et alla leur demander ce qui se passait.

- Melody Vénater est à l'infirmerie… Un sale serpentard lui a lancé un sort qui lui a fait pousser des furoncles un peu partout. Dumbledore a renvoyé l'élève pour trois jours. C'est bien fait !

- Et qui est ce serpentard ?

- C'est Aymerick Langlos. Vous le connaissez ?

Entendant ce nom, Harry se leva et s'approcha de l'attroupement d'élèves qui écoutaient attentivement l'histoire.

- Aymerick Langlos ? Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Oui, il avait sa cape de serpentard avec l'écusson vert, et tu sais, il a dit à Melody que…

Mais Harry s'était déjà tourné vers Ron, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Langlos est l'équipier de Malfoy en potions. Ils se mettent tout le temps ensemble… La place à côté de Malfoy est donc libre !

- Oui, mais tu es censé être avec moi… Harry, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner pour Malfoy ! Surtout qu'il comprendra qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond…

- C'est vrai… Mais Melody est la co-équipière d'Hermione ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à te mettre avec Mione, et comme Snape ne veut pas que l'on fasse des potions seuls, il me mettra avec Malfoy !

- Harry, tu es tout simplement suicidaire…

Hermione, qui avait entendu la conversation, se joignit à eux.

- Je suis d'accord pour me mettre avec Ron. Mais Harry, essaye de comprendre que Draco n'acceptera jamais de t'adresser la parole. Ton pari est perdu d'avance…

- On verra, Hermione…

**Le même jour, salle de potions, 14h02**

Snape avait prévu de leur faire préparer une potion de Polynectar. Amusés, Hermione et Ron s'installèrent à une table avec un chaudron et tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Harry, lui, faisait mine d'avoir été délaissé.

- Alors, Potter, on a été abandonné par ses meilleurs amis ?

Snape avait un léger sourire malsain sur le visage. En temps normal, cela aurait irrité Harry. Mais aujourd'hui, c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait.

- Je leur ai donné mon accord. En attendant, je ferai la potion seul…

- Il n'en est pas question ! Je ne laisse aucun élève procéder à la réalisation d'une potion seul, et surtout pas vous, Monsieur Potter.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers Malfoy, qui riait mesquinement après la réflexion de son professeur. Ce dernier reprit la parole.

- Voyons, personne ne semble dévouer pour être votre coéquipier, Potter… Néanmoins, Malfoy étant tout seul, je vous suggère de vous associer avec lui.

Malfoy avait perdu son sourire, subitement. Harry sourit intérieurement, et pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, ajouta :

- Et si je refuse ?

- Je vous ordonne de vous mettre avec lui ! Et votre impertinence vaudra 10 points en moins à Gryffondor.

Faussement dégoûté, Harry s'assit à la table de Malfoy. Mais le serpentard ne semblait pas décidé à lui adresser la parole. Harry brisa la glace.

- On devrait se répartir les tâches. Tu préfères prendre les proportions d'ingrédients ou faire le mélange ?

- Ecoute, Potter, je peux me débrouiller seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'un sale impur pour venir tourner une cuillère dans un chaudron.

- Malfoy, je veux simplement qu'on s'organise, pour me débarrasser de toi le plus vite possible. J'ai déjà fait ce genre de potions, je peux t'être utile…

Malfoy hésita un instant, puis finalement sa volonté d'en finir au plus vite prit le dessus.

- C'est d'accord Potter. Occupe toi du mélange, puisque tu es si doué…

La préparation de la potion se déroula au mieux. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, sauf pour mettre au point le protocole, mais déjà, ils ne se disputaient pas. Ils avaient fini la première étape, la plus dure, avant la plupart des élèves. Snape prit la parole :

- Bien, pour ceux qui sont parvenus à obtenir une potion correcte, je vous demande de verser la même quantité de potion dans deux petits chaudrons, afin que chaque élève ait sa propre potion.

Harry s'occupa de verser le Polynectar dans son chaudron, et le fit aussi pour Malfoy.

- Maintenant, prélevez un cheveu à votre équipier, et jetez-le dans la potion. Ne buvez pas tout de suite, je veux que tout le monde en soit au même point.

Quand tout le monde fut à cette étape, Snape les autorisa à boire. Au bout d'une minute, les places avaient été échangées. Harry possédait le corps de Malfoy, et inversement.

- Je le savais, Potter, tu as un petit sexe.

- Peut-être, mais moi, au moins, je n'ai pas de boutons mal placés.

Harry s'attendit à une remarque méprisante de la part de Malfoy. Mais ce dernier, et peut-être était-ce simplement que son apparence avait déteint sur son comportement, rougit, puis éclata d'un rire joyeux, bientôt suivi de Harry.


	4. Eveiller les sens

**Chapitre 3**

**Eveiller les sens**

**Jeudi 15 décembre, terrain de Quidditch, 19h27**

L'équipe de Gryffondor avait finie un peu plus tôt l'entraînement. Dans quelques minutes, c'était au tour de l'équipe de Serpentard de s'entraîner. Le destin faisait quelquefois vraiment bien les choses… Harry traîna volontairement dans les vestiaires, gardant ses habits d'attrapeur sur lui. Il attendit que tout le monde soit sorti, puis il fit semblant de nettoyer son balai.

Comme prévu, ce fut Draco Malfoy qui arriva le premier, bien avant son équipe, afin de préparer le matériel. Apercevant Harry, il plissa les yeux et lança d'une voix hautaine :

- Encore là, Potter ? Tu voulais me proposer d'échanger encore une fois nos corps ?

Malfoy n'était plus très amical… Mais Harry décida de faire comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué le ton dédaigneux du serpentard.

- Une fois m'a suffit… Je préfère retrouver mon corps, avec mon… « petit sexe » comme tu dis…

- Si tu veux savoir, Potter, j'ai trouvé une très bonne crème pour enlever les boutons.

- Tu m'en vois ravi…

Alors Harry passa à l'étape « séduction ». Il posa son balai, et enleva tous ses vêtements, hormis son boxer, dans le but officiel de changer ses vêtements. Puis il se retourna vers Malfoy, pour prendre ses affaires…

Ce dernier regarda Harry de haut en bas. Le gryffondor, guettant la réaction du serpentard, faisait ressortir ses muscles du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Draco admira le corps musclé du brun. Il s'obligea à relever son regard jusqu'au visage de Harry. Mais les quelques mèches qui retombaient sur ses tempes le firent frémir. Potter était beau. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il était beau.

Mais le reste de son anatomie ne déplaisait pas non plus à Malfoy. Des pectoraux parfaitement dessinés, des abdominaux discrets sur son ventre plat, et quelques poils qui descendaient finement vers… « le petit sexe de Potter ». Pourtant, à travers le tissu du boxer, Malfoy se dit qu'il avait eu tort. Cette pensée entraîna dans son ventre une réaction inattendue, qui s'étendit bientôt à ses attributs masculins.

« Non, non, je ne peux pas… Potter ne me fait pas d'effet ! C'est un nabot, un sale traître, un… un… gryffondor… Un gryffondor sexy, certes mais… Non ! Je le déteste, et il n'a aucun effet sur moi ! »

Mais la bosse qui se dessinait dans son jean lui prouvait irrémédiablement le contraire…

Harry avait remarqué l'érection de son ennemi. En temps normal, il aurait lancé une phrase irritante. Mais il voulait gagner son pari… Enfilant un jean et un t-shirt, il quitta le vestiaire, après avoir lancé un « salut » enjoué à l'attention de Malfoy, qui le regardait toujours fixement, complètement hébété.

**Même jour, dortoir des garçons, 23h59**

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai réagi comme ça lorsque Potter s'est mis à poil ? »

Cette question tournait dans la tête de Draco Malfoy, mais elle demeurait sans réponse. Après avoir réfléchi pendant une heure, Draco avait envisagé deux solutions. La première, c'était tout simplement d'oublier ce moment, faire comme s'il n'avait pas eu lieu. Mais si jamais Potter s'était rendu compte de sa réaction, alors il offrait une sorte de victoire à Potter.

« Ca, jamais ! J'ai toujours gagné contre lui, et ça n'est pas prêt de changer… »

Alors, il restait une autre solution, qu'il avait éliminé immédiatement dans un premier temps, mais qui refaisait surface dans son esprit et lui paraissait maintenant très attirante.

Il devait se venger. Se venger de ce que ce sale Potter avait réveillé dans son corps. Et la pire des vengeances serait de lui rendre la pareille…

Draco savait que Potter empruntait de temps en temps la salle de bain des préfets. C'était en général le soir, tard, quand il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le serpentard non plus ne dormait pas beaucoup, et il l'avait vu une fois entrer dans la pièce. Depuis, ce n'était pas rare qu'il l'aperçoive se diriger vers cette salle de bain.

Alors Draco eut une idée… Il ficela bien son plan, cherchant un moyen infaillible de se venger de Potter. C'est sur ces pensées de vengeance qu'il s'endormit.

Au même moment, Harry réfléchissait à la prochaine étape de l'opération « dompter le serpent », comme l'avait intitulé Ron. A cours d'idée, il s'endormit à son tour…

**Dimanche 18 décembre, couloir, 22h42**

Cela faisait un quart d'heure que Draco était caché derrière une statue, attendant de voir si Potter allait sortir de sa salle commune. Trois jours durant, il avait monté la garde à proximité de l'antre des gryffondors, attendant que le brun en sorte pour aller prendre un bon bain.

Mais jusqu'à ce soir, aucune trace de Potter… Pourtant, Draco connaissait ses habitudes. D'abord, il sortait de sa salle commune. Puis il faisait un tour dans le château avant d'atteindre la salle de bain des préfets.

Draco savait qu'il avait donc une dizaine de minutes pour se rendre dans la salle, et pour mettre son plan à exécution avant l'arrivée de Potter.

Il était prêt à abandonner, quand il entendit du bruit.

« C'est Potter ! Il s'est enfin décidé… Maintenant, il faut que je me dépêche. »

Veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, Draco partit d'un pas rapide vers la salle de bain des préfets. Il commença par faire couler un bon bain, puis il enleva ses vêtements et s'installa dans l'eau.

Il avait veillé à ne pas mettre de mousse dans son bain, pour que Potter puisse le voir entièrement nu.

Puis il attendit…

Quelques minutes plus tard, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir.

Harry, insomniaque, avait décidé de prendre un bain, pour se détendre. Derrière les robinets de toutes formes, il n'aperçut d'abord pas Malfoy. Puis s'approchant de la baignoire géante en enlevant son t-shirt, il l'aperçut.

- Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Le serpentard avait un sourire narquois, qu'il s'obligea à perdre pour prendre son air dédaigneux avant de se retourner.

- Je pourrais te retourner la question, Potter…

Jetant un regard vers le gryffondor, Malfoy sentit son bas ventre réagir à cette vue.

« Non, pas maintenant, sinon ma vengeance ne sera pas complète… »

Il parvint à se maîtriser. Voyant que Potter ne réagissait pas, il décida de sortir de l'eau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Bon, c'est le bon moment pour continuer mon plan… Mais je dois faire quoi, là ? »

Malfoy était son total contraire. Il avait la peau pâle, tellement pâle qu'il paraissait être un fantôme. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Harry, mais de légers muscles se dessinaient sur son corps. Il avait très peu de poils, à vrai dire autant qu'une fille, et cette observation provoqua un frisson chez Harry.

A vrai dire, qui aurait pu penser qu'un garçon imbu de lui-même et détestable pouvait avoir un corps d'ange ? Cette fois-ci, c'est Harry qui sentit sa virilité se révéler. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas enlevé son jean, ce qui, dans la pénombre de la pièce, lui offrait la conviction que Malfoy ne pouvait rien voir.

Et effectivement, Draco ne parvenait pas à voir si Potter avait réagi à la vue de son corps. Il décida donc de se rapprocher.

Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'érection de Harry, qui contemplait, pour la première fois de sa vie, le corps d'un garçon, d'un homme, cet homme qui était son ennemi.

Mais de son côté, Draco ne put se retenir très longtemps en voyant le torse nu du brun. Seulement, il était nu… Il se maudit d'avoir voulu se venger. Voulant cacher sa réaction masculine, il se retourna. Potter put alors admirer les fesses parfaites du blond… Et Harry crut qu'il allait exploser.

Alors il bredouilla une sorte d'excuse, « je… je… prendrai… le bain une… autre fois » et il quitta la salle…

C'était ce que Malfoy avait cherché. Il s'en voulait de n'avoir rien pu dire de méchant pour rendre le gryffondor encore plus honteux qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais c'était ça ou Potter se serait rendu compte qu'il lui faisait de l'effet…

**Lundi 19 décembre, parc de Poudlard, 8h34**

- Ron, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose qui m'inquiète… C'est au sujet de Malfoy.


	5. Utiliser la jalousie

**Chapitre 4**

**Utiliser la jalousie**

**Samedi 23 décembre, Pré-au-Lard, 14h34**

Il neigeait depuis plus d'une heure. Cette année, les élèves avaient eu la permission de sortir de Poudlard pour effectuer leurs courses de Noël, et s'acheter des habits de soirée.

Car, nouveauté de cette année, un bal était organisé par l'école le soir du réveillon. Tous les élèves avaient été conviés à cette soirée, ainsi que leurs parents, afin que tout le monde passe un Noël en famille. Les élèves ayant ainsi l'habitude de rentrer chez eux pour les vacances avaient prévu de revenir pour le bal, et leurs parents avaient également accepté volontiers l'invitation.

Dans les rues glacées, Harry, Ron et Hermione cherchaient des vêtements pour le lendemain.

- Alors, Ron, tu t'es décidé ? Tu prends le costume gris ou le noir ?

Hermione donnait ses conseils avisés à ses amis, et particulièrement à Ron, puisqu'elle allait au bal avec lui.

- Je sais pas trop… Je suis mieux dans lequel ?

- Dans le rayé, qu'on a vu dans le premier magasin…

- Mione, je le déteste, celui-là !

- Comme tu voudras, alors…

Et elle accéléra le pas, vexée. Ron se tourna vers Harry, et profita de l'absence d'Hermione pour parler avec son meilleur ami.

- Alors, toi, tu as déjà choisi ton costume ?

- Oui, je vais prendre celui-là.

Il montra du doigt une vitrine. Ron regarda brièvement, puis atteint le sujet qu'il désirait.

- Bon, comment c'est possible que tu aies bandé en voyant Malfoy ?

- Ron, je te l'ai déjà raconté cent fois… C'est incontrôlable, il était tard, c'est tout…

- Harry, tu es… enfin… tu es vraiment sûr d'être hétéro ? Parce que… tu comprends…

- Non, je ne comprends pas justement, comment mon meilleur ami peut me poser une question pareille !

Pour mettre un terme à la discussion, le brun entra dans la boutique, et demanda à une vendeuse s'il pouvait essayer le costume qu'il avait vu.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ron et Harry étaient de nouveau sous la neige, avec chacun un costard flambant neuf. Hermione les rejoignit, elle aussi un paquet dans la main. Mais elle refusa de leur montrer la robe qu'elle avait acheté, pour « préserver la surprise et l'esprit de Noël », disait-elle.

C'est avec le sourire qu'ils rentrèrent au château.

**Dimanche 24 décembre, salle de bal, 21h12**

Ron était appuyé contre la porte, vérifiant que ses cheveux étaient bien plaqués sur sa tête, que son costume n'avait pas de faux pli et que son cadeau de Noël pour Hermione était bien dans sa poche. Cette fille avait changé toute sa vie. Elle avait été celle qui lui avait donné un but, de l'ambition et l'envie de faire des efforts. Il n'avait jamais pensé que quelqu'un le pousserait à passer plus d'une heure à s'habiller. Et il n'avait jamais pensé non plus avoir une chance de séduire Hermione, surtout face à Harry.

« Vu les réactions qu'il a quand il voit Malfoy à poil, j'ai pas de quoi m'inquiéter, Hermione ne doit pas l'intéresser. »

Il sourit à cette pensée, sachant très bien que même si Harry n'était pas homosexuel, Hermione ne l'intéressait pas.

Il regarda sa montre, lorsque Hermione descendit les escaliers. Il en était déjà persuadé, mais ce soir il en avait la confirmation : l'intelligence de cette fille n'avait d'égale que sa beauté.

- Hermione… tu es… sublime…

La jeune fille rougit à cette remarque, et répondit avec un sourire :

- Tu es très beau aussi, Ron. Harry n'est pas là ?

- Non, il se prépare. Il veut faire une arrivée remarquée, à cause de votre pari idiot…

Le rouquin choisit ce moment pour offrir son cadeau à Hermione.

- Joyeux Noël, princesse…

La gryffondor prit le cadeau mal emballé, et l'ouvrit. C'était un collier en plastique avec un pendentif en forme de cœur. Mais c'est l'intention qui compte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle remercia Ron, le gratifia d'un sourire gêné, et entra dans la salle. Tout le monde y était déjà. Il ne manquait que Harry.

Après une quinzaine de minutes, alors que tout le monde dansait déjà, le brun fit une entrée remarquée. Habillé d'un costume qui le mettait en valeur, c'est surtout la personne en sa compagnie qui faisait jazzer. En effet, Harry avait choisi d'inviter à ce bal une musicienne célèbre du monde des sorciers, Novembre Slatter. Cette dernière était l'idole des ados rebelles, et portait ce soir une robe qui mettait ses formes en valeur, tout en restant dans le style glam-rock qu'elle affectionnait tant.

Ils auraient pu former un joli couple. Novembre, avec ses longs cheveux noirs, était d'une beauté époustouflante. Et sa notoriété ne faisait qu'augmenter le nombre de ses prétendants.

Harry l'avait rencontré lors d'un concert, grâce, également, à sa propre notoriété. Et ce soir, elle n'était qu'un moyen pour lui de rendre Malfoy jaloux. Mais pour l'instant, le serpentard ne l'avait pas remarqué.

Puisque la moitié des élèves ne pouvaient pas quitter des yeux les nouveaux arrivants, Draco finit par se retourner. Sa première observation fut la beauté de Potter. Il était sublime, et le souvenir du corps musclé qui se cachait sous les vêtements de soirée le fit frémir. Il ne pouvait le lâcher des yeux.

Puis, Draco aperçut la femme qui l'accompagnait. Et là, son cœur se souleva. Comment pouvait-il rivaliser avec elle ? Elle était belle, célèbre et… c'était une femme. Il s'imaginait déjà Potter caressant et embrassant le corps attrayant de la jeune chanteuse. Ses yeux le piquaient, mais il se refusait à l'admettre.

De son côté, Harry cherchait le blond des yeux. Il ne parvenait pas à le trouver. Puis, au milieu de la foule d'élèves, il le remarqua.

« Comment n'ai-je pas pu le voir avant ? »

En effet, Malfoy était vêtu d'un costume blanc, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, à première vue. Une seule chose dans ses vêtements correspondaient à son caractère : ils étaient très voyant, et peu communs. Malfoy, comme d'habitude, voulait se faire remarquer.

Et cela fonctionnait bien. Nombreuses étaient les filles qui l'admiraient, le montraient du doigt, gloussaient à son approche. Mais le serpentard n'avait d'yeux que pour son pire ennemi.

Ce dernier était au bord de la crise cardiaque. Car la personne qui accompagnait Malfoy au bal n'était autre que Cho Chang. Elle était encore plus belle qu'à son habitude.

« Elle sort vraiment avec tous les garçons populaires de l'école… »

Cédric Diggory, Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy... Joli tableau de chasse ! Mais Harry se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas jaloux que Cho ait trouvé un autre copain, mais plutôt que Malfoy ose sortir avec elle. Elle. Elle qu'il avait embrassé. Elle qui l'avait embrassé.

Elle sortait avec lui. Lui qui ne l'avait jamais embrassé. Lui qu'il voulait embrasser… C'était devenu une certitude dans son esprit : il voulait s'accaparer Malfoy. Harry tentait maintenant en vain de s'expliquer cette subite volonté de se rapprocher du blond.

« Je suis fatiguée, mon pari est devenu important à mes yeux et je reporte cette importance sur Malfoy en lui-même. C'est simple, et surtout, c'est passager… »

Malfoy, quant à lui, essayait en vain de calmer son cœur, qui battait violemment dans sa poitrine, ses tempes, ses mains, et chaque parcelle de son corps, lui donnant l'impression étrange qu'il allait exploser. Il était jaloux. Mais il n'était pas prêt à l'admettre.

Comme toujours face à Harry, il cherchait un moyen de se venger de lui. Alors il prit Cho par la main, et l'embrassa langoureusement. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser des minutes entières, pour oublier Potter, et aussi le rendre jaloux. Mais à la pensée du brun, sa respiration se bloqua. Il ne put continuer à embrasser la jeune fille, il était comme paralysé et ses poumons refusaient de le laisser aspirer de l'air tant qu'il était collé à cette fille.

Son cœur agissait sur son corps. Son cœur ne voulait que Potter, alors il empêchait son corps d'avoir des contacts physiques avec qui que ce soit.

Harry, d'abord horriblement désespéré quand il avait vu Malfoy embrasser Cho, semblait maintenant inquiet à la vue des problèmes de respiration du blond. Puis, voyant qu'il allait mieux, il détourna le regard, refusant de se faire d'avantage de mal.

C'est ce moment que Draco choisit pour se tourner vers Potter.

« Il ne m'a même pas vu… J'ai failli m'étouffer mais il n'a rien vu ! »

Alors Draco se promit une chose : il allait faire payer tout ça à Potter. Il allait le séduire, l'embrasser s'il le fallait, pour que Potter ressente la même souffrance que lui. Ce minable allait payer…


	6. Dépasser ses limites

**Chapitre 5**

**Dépasser ses limites**

**Lundi 1 janvier, grande salle, 10h34**

Les hiboux étaient beaucoup plus nombreux qu'à leur habitude. Les élèves avaient presque tous réintégrés le château la veille au soir, pour commencer les premiers cours de la nouvelle année le lendemain après-midi.

Mais les élèves n'étaient pas vraiment en état de travailler. Des restes d'alcool, de repas copieux et de danses effrénées se lisaient dans les yeux des adolescents. L'arrivée des hiboux sembla les sortir de leur coma post-fête. Chaque élève recevait des cartes de vœux de sa famille.

- Harry, tu as reçu une carte, toi aussi !

Hermione, comme Ron, comme tous les élèves ou presque, avaient reçu une lettre de ses parents. Mais qui pouvait bien écrire à Harry ?

Harry ouvrit l'enveloppe jaunie et en sortit un petit papier, décoré d'une écriture fine et décidée.

_On a des choses à régler. RDV ce soir dans le parc, près du vieux chêne. Et ne dis rien à tes amis, Potter, c'est entre toi et moi…_

Quittant la lettre des yeux, Harry fut confronté aux regards interrogateurs de ses amis.

- C'est rien, c'est juste… Novembre qui me souhaite une bonne année.

- Harry, tu te rends compte ? Novembre a pensé à toi ! Une fille célèbre et b…

Le regard noir d'Hermione coupa Ron dans son élan. Mais le rouquin voulait faire passer la nouvelle…

- Dean, t'as entendu ça ? Harry a reçu un mot de Novembre Slatter !

Harry regretta tout de suite d'avoir menti, car maintenant il faisait l'objet de toutes les conversations des gryffondors, et par extension de plusieurs élèves d'autres maisons. Draco Malfoy, par exemple, qui pestait dans son coin contre ce « prétentieux de Potter » et cette « séductrice de Novembre Slatter ».

**Même jour, parc de Poudlard, 21h04**

Une petite voix dans la tête de Harry regrettait déjà d'être là. Il s'attendait à tout : à se faire attaquer par surprise, à se faire frapper… Car Harry aurait parié tout ce qu'il avait que la mystérieuse lettre provenait de Draco Malfoy. La meilleure solution envisageable était encore que Malfoy ait eu connaissance du pari lancé par Hermione. Alors tous les gestes et les mots prendraient un sens dans la tête du serpentard, et la discussion serait close. Si seulement…

Malfoy arriva quelques minutes après Harry. Il faisait déjà nuit, et aucun des deux ne pouvait voir le visage de l'autre. Mais même dans un brouillard polaire, les deux ennemis se seraient reconnus.

- J'espère que tes petits amis ne sont pas cachés derrière les arbres pour t'aider en cas de besoin, Potter…

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Malfoy, et si tu essayes de m'attaquer, c'est toi qui ferais mieux d'avoir tes abrutis de copains pour t'aider.

Le ton était donné. Si leurs relations étaient devenues plus amicales ces derniers temps, tous leurs efforts venaient de s'envoler. L'hostilité était de retour.

- Pourquoi tu m'as donné rendez-vous, et qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ?

- Il faut régler notre petit problème…

- Quel petit problème ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

- Oh si, tu vois très bien ! Chaque fois que l'on se retrouve seuls, ce qui arrive un peu trop souvent à mon goût, il se passe des choses... bizarres.

Le cœur de Harry s'accéléra. Si Malfoy parlait des réactions physiques masculines incontrôlées et d'ailleurs incontrôlables, oui, c'était un problème… Mais parler de ça, c'était encore un autre problème.

- Des choses bizarres ? Si tu penses à ce que je pense, ce n'est pas bizarre d'être homosexuel, Malfoy, il paraît que beaucoup de gens le sont mais refusent de l'admettre. Si tu fais partie de l'un d'eux, ça ne me regarde pas…

Pour une fois, c'est sur le visage de Harry qu'apparut un rictus de satisfaction. La phrase avait fait son petit effet sur Malfoy.

- Moi, homosexuel ? Tu te rends compte des conneries que tu dis, Potter ? A l'avenir, évite de prendre ton cas pour une généralité.

Harry perdit son sourire brutalement. Malfoy avait une fois de plus retourné la situation à son avantage. Mais le gryffondor n'était pas décidé à se laisser avoir.

- A première vue, on pourrait croire que c'est plutôt toi qui est attiré par les hommes, non ? Excuse-moi, mais moi, je ne bande pas quand je vois un mec torse nu…

- Je doute que tu bandes pour quoi que ce soit, Potter. Tu es naïf et certainement frigide. Je suis sûr que tu es vierge…

Malfoy avait tapé dans le mile. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac n'aura pas fait plus mal au brun. Si Harry avait, comme tout le monde, des désirs, il n'avait jamais concrétisé cela. Ce n'était pas encore un besoin pour lui. Mais il ne voulait pas laisser la victoire au serpentard, et il contre-attaqua plus violemment.

- Tu as raison sur un point… Mais je préfère encore être vierge plutôt que de me laisser défoncer par un autre mec ! Que tu aies eu des aventures homosexuelles ou non, je sais que tu en as envie. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux, ça ne me fera rien du tout. Mais garde en tête que moi, je te fais de l'effet. Alors tu peux la fermer…

Si il y avait eu assez de lumière, Harry aurait vu que ses paroles avaient atteint le blond. Mais celui-ci, plutôt que de laisser la victoire à un gryffondor, fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait encore faire pour gagner ce combat.

- Tu crois que tu me fais de l'effet mais que quoi que je fasse, moi, je ne t'en ferai pas ? Je te parie que tu as tort… On va voir ça !

Et avant que Harry n'ait pu bouger d'un cheveu, Malfoy l'attrapa et le plaqua contre un arbre. Le brun se figea.

« Il ne faut pas qu'il m'embrasse… Il ne faut pas… On se déteste… »

Le blond ne l'embrassa pas. Profitant de la frustration de son ennemi, toujours paralysé, il le retourna et en quelques secondes fit tomber son pantalon à terre. Harry essaya de se débattre, mais son bras était tordu dans son dos et sa position lui imposa de rester immobile. Il sentit juste son boxer descendre jusqu'à ses pieds, puis il essaya de crier.

- Un seul bruit, Potter, et c'est ta baguette que je te mets… C'est clair ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait honteux, ainsi dominé par Malfoy, et il avait envie de pleurer. Derrière lui, il entendit le blond se dévêtir de son pantalon et de ses sous-vêtements. Puis il se colla contre lui. Le gryffondor voulait que ça se termine le plus vite possible. Mais il était à la merci de Malfoy.

Il sentit les mains de son pire ennemi écarter ses fesses. Maintenant, il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas avoir mal, et pourtant, il savait qu'il allait souffrir. Puis il sentit le blond s'enfoncer doucement à l'intérieur de lui. Malfoy n'avait pas pris la peine de le préparer. Harry étouffa un cri de douleur, se raccrocha à l'arbre et tenta de penser à autre chose. Mais c'était peine perdue.

- Tu es étroit, Potter…

Cette réflexion ne fit que l'humilier d'avantage. Mais une petite chose l'intriguait. La voix de Malfoy était saccadée, comme remplie de plaisir. Il était pratiquement en train de le violer, mais il aimait ça. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte que, au-delà de la douleur, la sensation n'était pas déplaisante. Il poussait de petits cris rauques, provoqués par la souffrance et le plaisir.

Derrière lui, il entendait Malfoy gémir. Le serpentard s'en donnait à cœur joie, mais il évitait de toucher le gryffondor avec ses mains. Pourquoi ? Quitte à se laisser faire par le blond, Harry aurait préféré qu'il s'occupe un peu plus de lui, en le caressant, en l'embrassant… Ces pensées ne ressemblaient en rien à son état d'esprit habituel, mais la situation non plus. Alors autant que tout ne sois pas perdu…

Mais le serpentard voulait juste l'utiliser, le dominer et calmer ses envies. Au moment où cette pensée traversa l'esprit de Harry, Malfoy se soulagea. Il se retira rapidement, comme si ce qui venait de se passer le répugnait.

- Tu as aimé ça, Potter ? Si tu veux savoir, je préfère les filles… Elles ont le mérite d'être moins douillettes que toi.

Il se rhabilla aussi vite qu'il le put, et quitta le parc sans un mot de plus. De son côté, Harry se laissa tomber sur le sol et pleura quelques minutes. Puis il rentra au dortoir. Tout le monde dormait. Il se coucha sur son lit. Ses fesses lui faisaient terriblement mal. Mais il se coucha sur le dos, comme pour se punir lui-même d'avoir laisser faire une telle chose.


	7. Recommencer

**Chapitre 6**

**Recommencer**

**Mardi 2 janvier, dortoir des garçons, 4h17**

- Harry… Harry, réveille-toi !

Ron secouait de toutes ses forces son meilleur ami. Il arrivait souvent au brun de faire des cauchemars, mais il était rare que le rouquin ne parvienne pas à le réveiller.

- Harry ! Bordel, réveille-toi !

Après plus d'une minute à le secouer, Harry se réveilla. Il lança un regard rapide à Ron, et lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait réveillé.

- C'était flippant, tu sais. Au début tu te débattais en criant « non », et puis après tu bougeais d'avant en arrière en gémissant. Je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça…

Le rêve du gryffondor lui revint en mémoire. Il rougit, espérant ne pas avoir prononcé le nom de celui qui, dans son rêve, le faisait crier : Malfoy. Mais Ron semblait décider à en savoir un peu plus sur le cauchemar de son ami.

- Tu as rêvé de quoi pour faire autant de bruit ?

- Heu… Oh, j'ai revu Voldemort assassiner ma mère puis tenter de me tuer… Enfin, toujours le même genre de cauchemar…

Ron sembla satisfait de cette réponse, puisqu'il se recoucha en souhaitant une bonne nuit au brun. Ce dernier se demandait s'il avait vraiment été pris par Malfoy, ou si tout cela n'avait été qu'un rêve. Mais une douleur lancinante dans une partie intime de son anatomie le ramena à la réalité…

**Même jour, parc de Poudlard, 16h22**

Harry avait voulu revenir là où Malfoy l'avait violé. Violé… C'est bien le mot qu'il avait utilisé. Car si, au final, le gryffondor avait réussi à prendre un peu de plaisir de la situation, au départ, il s'était débattu, et il n'avait jamais voulu coucher avec le serpentard.

Le brun se coucha sur l'herbe, au pied de l'arbre. Toute la scène lui revint par bribes. Le bruit des vêtements tombant sur le sol, les gémissements étouffés de Draco Malfoy, la dureté de l'arbre sur lequel il était appuyé, la douceur de la peau de son amant… Et puis, son envie de tendresse, d'être cajolé, câliné, embrassé, aimé.

En s'interrogeant lui-même, il comprit que la seule chose qui avait manqué à cette situation était la tendresse. Il avait aimé être pris par Malfoy. Il s'en rendait compte avec le recul. Il avait espéré ce moment au fond de lui, mais n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer. Maintenant, il le savait : il avait envie de Malfoy.

A côté de ça, il lui en voulait toujours. Il n'avait pas à lui faire ça. Il n'aurait jamais du le violer comme ça. Harry l'avait provoqué, et aussi voulu, il le savait, mais Malfoy n'avait pas pu avoir conscience de ça. Donc il l'avait bel et bien violé. Et cette constatation empêchait la scène de se répéter.

Là était le problème. Le gryffondor devait choisir : désir ou vengeance ? Se donner au blond une fois de plus ou lui faire payer son action ? C'est là que le brun eut une idée : se venger en assouvissant son désir. A son tour, il allait violer Malfoy. Il allait le dominer, inverser les rôles, et le blond comprendrait enfin…

Soulagé, il se leva et courut à travers le parc pour rentrer au château.

**Mercredi 3 janvier, grande salle, 19h54**

Harry avait bien préparé son coup. Il allait attendre que le blond ait fini de manger, puis avec l'aide de sa cape d'invisibilité, il comptait profiter de la soirée pour le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit seul.

Juste après 20h00, Malfoy se leva de table. Crabbe et Goyle se levèrent pour le suivre mais il leur ordonna de le laisser en paix. Alors Harry sortit à son tour, et enfila discrètement sa cape d'invisibilité. Contre toute attente, le serpentard ne rentra pas à son dortoir. Il sortit du château, et alla se ballader dans le parc.

Le parc… Le cœur du gryffondor menaçait d'exploser.

« Pourquoi vient-il dans le parc ? Il a donné rendez-vous à quelqu'un d'autre, ou quoi ? »

Harry priait pour que ce ne soit pas le cas. Le suivant toujours, il se rendit compte que le blond se dirigeait droit vers l'arbre où il l'avait violé. Le brun le suivait toujours, quand il le vit s'arrêter devant l'arbre. Malfoy souffla, puis s'appuya contre l'arbre, fermant les yeux. Il était dans la même position que Harry deux jours auparavant.

« Draco Malfoy, sentimental ? J'ai du mal à y croire… »

Mais il était temps pour Harry de passe à l'action. Dans un premier temps, il garda sa cape. Puis, arrivant juste derrière le blond, il la retira, et plaqua le serpentard contre l'arbre. Ce dernier n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

- Ca te dit d'inverser les rôles ce soir, Malfoy ?

Il n'attendit pas la réponse, et déshabilla la partie inférieure de Malfoy, avant de faire la même chose pour lui-même. Comme Harry précédemment, le blond n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

Le gryffondor se colla un peu plus à lui, et allait entrer en lui quand il se souvint de sa propre douleur. Malfoy ne l'avait pas préparé, il n'avait pas pris la peine de faire en sorte qu'il ait moins mal. Harry voulait se venger, le faire souffrir à son tour, mais toute sa haine avait disparue quand il avait vu son ennemi s'agripper à cet arbre. Alors il se recula légèrement, et entra un doigt dans Draco Malfoy.

- Potter, ne fais pas ça… Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais… Lâche-moi !

Mais les mouvements du doigt de Harry commencèrent à faire leur effet. Malfoy gémissait doucement, et s'abandonnait à son ennemi. Alors le gryffondor lui mit un deuxième doigt qui provoqua un gémissement de douleur chez le blond.

- Arrête… S'il te plaît, arrête… Tu as gagné, tu me fais de l'effet, alors arrête-toi là…

Harry n'était pas décidé à arrêter. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout. Il fit encore quelques mouvements avec ses doigts, puis il les retira. Malfoy sembla soulagé, mais le brun n'en avait pas fini. Il le désirait maintenant, il n'avait plus le choix, il devait aller jusqu'au bout.

Alors il le pénétra. Il s'enfonca doucement en lui, écoutant attentivement les gémissements de son amant, ne voulant pas lui faire mal. Malfoy souffrait, mais moins que Harry n'avait souffert.

- Harry… Je t'en supplie… Arrête ça… Je suis désolé pour la dernière fois… Harry, s'il te plaît…

Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne, Draco Malfoy ne l'avait jamais appelé autrement que Potter. Et naturellement, il ne s'était jamais excusé pour quoi que ce soit. Mais c'était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Harry avait besoin de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Brusquement, les pensées qu'il avait eues quand il s'était laissé faire par Malfoy lui revinrent. Il avait voulu de l'affection, de la tendresse de la part de son amant. Alors pour faire cesser les plaintes du serpentard, il fit ce qu'il aurait voulu qu'on lui fasse.

Continuant ses va-et-vient, il attrapa le blond par la taille, et l'enlaça. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule et l'embrassa dans le cou. Ses mains glissaient de son dos à son ventre, le caressant doucement. Et Draco Malfoy se mit à pleurer. Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Draco pleurait. Alors le gryffondor se retira lentement, et retourna le serpentard. Il était maintenant face à lui, en pleurs, l'air totalement perdu.

- Draco, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer… Excuse-moi…

Harry le serra dans ses bras. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, Draco ne le rejeta pas. Au contraire, il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun. Le gryffondor lui caressait le dos et les cheveux, cherchant quoi dire mais ne trouvant rien. La seule chose qui lui vint en tête pour consoler Draco était la chose la plus folle qu'il aurait imaginée.

Il dégagea sa tête de l'épaule du blond, le regarda et embrassa ses lèvres. Draco répondit à son baiser, et Harry décida de l'approfondir. De toutes les choses qu'il avait faites dans sa vie, celle-là était sans doute la plus belle. Ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Puis Draco arrêta leur baiser. Harry fut d'abord déçu, puis surpris par la suite des évènements. En effet, le serpentard s'était retourné, et s'était légèrement penché devant lui, s'appuyant contre l'arbre.

- Finis ce que tu avais commencé… Tu en as aussi envie que moi…

Alors pour satisfaire son amant, Harry pénétra une fois de plus le corps blanc du serpentard, et tout son corps approuva cette décision

**Vendredi 5 janvier, salle commune des Serpentards, 16h36**

- Draco, si quelqu'un nous voit, on se fait lyncher par les élèves et les profs !

- Tais-toi, et couche-toi sur ce canapé…


	8. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Lundi 8 janvier, cours de métamorphose, 10h23**

Comme d'habitude, Ron et Harry n'écoutait pas le cours. Et comme d'habitude, à côté d'eux, Hermione pestait contre leur manque de concentration.

- Vous ne pouvez pas écouter le cours ? Non seulement, vous êtes en train de gâcher votre scolarité, mais en plus, vous parlez tellement fort que vous gâchez la mienne aussi !

- Oh, ça va, Hermione…

- Tiens, tant que j'y pense, Harry, quand vas-tu enfin admettre que tu as perdu ton pari ?

- Le pari avec Malfoy ? Oh, oublie ça, ok ?

- Je savais que je gagnerais…

**Mardi 9 janvier, couloir du 5****e**** étage, 14h12**

Les deux amants impossibles avaient pris l'habitude de se retrouver tous les jours. Ils cherchaient un endroit calme où ils pouvaient rester seuls. Puis ils couchaient ensemble. Leurs rencontres n'étaient qu'un moyen d'assouvir leurs désirs. Leur « couple » était purement sexuel.

- Harry, magne-toi le cul !

- C'est bon, tu peux bien attendre quelques minutes…

Pour accompagner ses paroles, Harry attrapa le serpentard par le bras et l'embrassa.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je refusais que tu m'embrasses en dehors de nos activités sexuelles ! On n'est pas un couple, ok ?

Chaque fois, c'était la même histoire, et chaque fois, Harry ressentait un petit pincement au cœur.

- Voilà, on est seuls… Harry, enlève tes fringues, et dépêche-toi !

Et le brun fit ce que son amant lui demandait. Aujourd'hui, c'était à lui de se laisser dominer. Il appuya ses deux mains contre le mur et attendit que le blond s'occupe de lui.

- Serre-moi contre toi, Draco…

- Ne me refais pas ta petite crise sentimentale, sinon je ne te fais rien…

Et comme Harry avait envie de Draco, il n'ajouta rien de plus. Quand ce fut fini, ils se rhabillèrent en silence.

- Je peux t'embrasser, maintenannt ?

- Tu fais chier…

Mais Draco se laissa embrasser, et au fond de lui, il adorait ça. Leur baiser n'était pas terminé quand des bruits de pas retentirent dans le couloir. Deux voix chuchotaient, mais les deux amants étaient bien trop occupés pour les entendre. Quand ils se rendirent compte de la présence des deux intrus, il était déjà trop tard…

- Harry et… Malfoy ? Hermione je crois que tu as perdu ton pari…

Ron semblait amusé par la situation, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Draco…

- Pari ? Quel pari ?

Et la conscience de Harry le poussa à lui expliquer. Après avoir entendu ça, le serpentard semblait désorienté. Il s'enfuit, parcourant les couloirs d'un air désoeuvré. Harry le suivit, et le rattrapant, essaya de s'expliquer.

- Je t'ai menti, c'est vrai, mais… Je me fichais de ce pari, je voulais vraiment être avec toi… Je… Je t'aime, Draco…

Le blond se retourna, surpris, avant de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- Tu m'as menti, et c'est impardonnable. Tu mériterais que je te punisse pour ça…

Alors Draco s'approcha de Harry, le retourna et le déshabilla en quelques secondes. Puis dans son oreille, il glissa :

- Je vais te faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement.

Finalement, il fallut presque trois heures pour que les deux adolescents soient épuisés.

**Vendredi 12 janvier, dortoir des serpentards, 1h15**

Ils étaient fatigués, essoufflés, endoloris, mais épanouis. Un lit était quand même bien plus confortable qu'un mur…

- Pas trop mal, Draco ?

- Ca peut aller…

Draco se glissa dans les bras de son amant. Il l'embrassa, et la fatigue fit tomber toutes les barrières.

- Je t'aime Harry…

- Tu viens de dire quoi, là ?

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi je t'aime… Mais si tu me le redis encore une fois, je te le ferai payer.

- Je t'aime, Harry…

- Retourne-toi que je me venge… Et je te parie que tu vas aimer ça.


End file.
